Jour de pluie
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Jour de pluie, jour de tristesse, jour de mort...


Jour de pluie.

--

_Ceci est le résultat d'un coup de déprime pendant un cours de religion particulièrement barbant…_

--

Il marchait sous la pluie. Il faisait froid et il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au visage. De ses yeux gris coulaient des larmes. L'eau salée de ses larmes se mêlait à l'eau froide, glacée et indifférente de la pluie.

Il souffrait. Il l'avait perdue. C'était fini. Jamais il ne la reverrait. Jamais… Il ne pourra plus lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années. Depuis qu'il la connaissait. Jamais il ne pourra le lui dire alors qu'il aurait dû le faire il y a si longtemps. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était la faire souffrir… Encore et toujours cette Souffrance.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul sous la pluie. Et il serait seul le reste de sa vie. Même, peut-être, serait-il seul après la mort. Aurait-il le droit de la rejoindre au Paradis après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait causé ?

Un sourire cynique qui reflétait son malheur apparut sue ses lèvres. Lui, il n'aurait jamais droit aux douceurs de sa compagnie au Paradis. Il n'avait rien d'un ange ! Non, lui, il aurait plutôt droit à la compagnie de Lucifer dans les flammes de l'Enfer…

Son sourire disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Savoir que tout les séparait, même la Mort, lui brisait le cœur. Tout les avait toujours séparés et les séparerait toujours.

Il repensa à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Elles avaient souvent esquissé des sourires, mais jamais pour lui. Elles avaient souvent tremblé, toujours à cause de lui. De ses lèvres sortaient des paroles sages. Des paroles qu'il n'entendrait plus.

Il n'avait goûté qu'une seule et unique fois à ses douces lèvres. Il les avait goûtées dans un unique baiser. Un baiser froid. Un baiser d'adieu. Un baiser au goût de Mort.

Et il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Si seulement il avait pu mettre sa fierté de côté, il aurait vécu des moments merveilleux avec elle. Il aurait été heureux…

Mais le bonheur n'était pas pour lui. Il a souffert durant son enfance. Et il souffrait maintenant. Il souffrait de son absence prématurée. Elle lui avait été enlevée beaucoup trop tôt. Et maintenant, il errait, seul…

Il errait sous la pluie torrentielle. Cette pluie glacée lui rappelait la froideur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Pour la seule et unique fois. Elle était étendue sur le sol lorsque cela s'était passé. Étendue sur le sol avec ses cheveux en corolle autour de son doux visage, sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique et ses lèvres glacées…

Ses images le hantaient et le hanteraient toujours. Peut-être aurai-il dû lui dire ces trois mots magiques : 'Je t'aime' ? Mais il s'était tu. Jusqu'au bout. Et ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire ces mots maintenant. Elle ne les entendrait pas. Elle ne les entendra jamais.

Pourtant, il leva les yeux au ciel. La pluie tombait toujours, impitoyable. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle était trop serrée. Et de toute façon, l'entendrait-elle de là où elle était ? Daignerait-elle poser les yeux sur lui à travers les nuages du Paradis ? Elle, le plus beau des anges, sur lui, le plus pitoyable des hommes ?

Soudain, la douleur qu'il ressentait fut telle que, pour l'évacuer, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que crier. Hurler. Et il hurla son nom. Ce nom si doux qui lui semblait creux depuis son départ. Mais il hurla son nom. Encore et encore… Jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

Les larmes redoublèrent, se mêlant encore à l'eau de pluie. Cette pluie qui tombait de ce ciel sombre.

Alors qu'il pleurait, la pluie commença à cesser. Il ne le remarqua pas. Les nuages glissèrent pour laisser apparaître un pâle soleil. Il le ne vit pas…

Par contre, il sentit. Il sentit ce vent chaud l'envelopper.

Et il entendit. Il entendit cette voix dire : 'Je t'attendrai'.

Il recommença à marcher. Il était accompagné de cette tendre promesse : ' Je t'attendrai'.


End file.
